Call of Duty: Dated Warfare
Call of Duty: Dated Warfare '''(or '''CoD: DW) is the only Call of Duty game taking place during World War I. It has 5 campaigns: a British, French, Canadian, Russian, and American. Campaigns Each campaign has 3-5 missions, and takes place on 3 different fronts over the entire duration of the war. There is also a bonus mission (unlocked when you beat the game), featuring the Battle of Tannenberg (you play as the Germans, uncommon for a Call of Duty game). French Campaign The French campaign has 5 missions that all take place on the Western Front. They show the Battle of the Somme and the Battle of Verdun. The enemies you fight against are German. It is the longest, and first, campaign in the game. The first 3 missions deal with the French victory at Verdun. You play as Pvt. Ferdinand Mouquet, whos family was killed by a poison gas attack. *Mission 1: We Shall Get Them!- The failed attempt to recapture Ft. Douaumont; Mouquet must help rescue his comrades. *Mission 2: They Shall Not Pass- Helping the defense of the city of Verdun. *Mission 3: Total War- The recapture of Ft. Douaumont. The last 2 missions take place in the Battle of the Somme. You play as Pvt. Joseph LaRoche. *Mission 4: Zero Hour- Shows Laroche's actions on the first day of the Somme. His battalion rescues British troops from a German ambush. *Mission 5: Vive la France!- French soldiers drive the Germans out of the area. This mission shows the happiness behind a minimal victory; because the fighting is thankfully over. Russian Campaign The Russian campaign is set on the Eastern Front. The 4 missions include the Brusilov Offensive, Second Battle of the Masurian Lakes, and the Great Retreat. You fight against a mixture of German and Austro-Hungarian forces. The first mission takes place during the ending phase of the Brusilov Offensive. You start off playing as Sgt. Antonin Kalmakov. *Mission 1: Halting the Attack- The taking of Lutsk. The next 2 missions are flashbacks that deal with the 2nd Battle of Masurian Lakes. You play as Cpl. Ilya Dardanin. Sgt. Kalmakov is your squad mate. *Mission 2: Winter Horrorland- Russian forces barely survive a German attack during a snow blizzard. *Mission 3: Watery Grave- Dardanin dies as his regiment gets surrounded. The last mission is set during the Great Retreat out of Galicia/Poland. You again play as Kalmakov; still alive but barely. *Mission 4: The Tsar, The Supreme Commander- Kalmakov and his comrades flee as the Germans advance. This is mostly a cinematic mission portraying the Russian failure in Galicia and its aftermath. British/Australian Campaign The British/Australian campaign is on the Middle Eastern Front. It has 4 missions, all that deal with the Gallipoli Campaign. The first 3 missions are set during the Battle of Gallipoli. You start off playing as Pvt. John Birdwood of Australia. *Mission 1: Hard Landing- Your regiment has a tough time landing at ANZAC Cove. *Mission 2: No Swift Victory- You play as Pfc. Edward Staunson of the Royal Army. This mission deals with the Battle of Gully Ravine. *Mission 3: Turkish Delight- You again take the role of Pvt. Birdwood. You assault the Turkish trenches at the Battle of Lone Pine. *Mission 4: Holiday in the Dardanelles- Back as Pfc. Staunson, you take part in the failure at Hill 60 and the Allied evacuation. American Campaign With 3 missions, the American campaign happens during the Hundred Days Offensive. The first mission takes place in the Battle of Amiens. You play as Sgt. Nicholas Rogers, who's a stereotypical U.S. "Doughboy". *Mission 1: Blindfire- In dense fog, American forces cross the river to attack a German encampment. The other 2 missions both take place during the Meuse-Argonne Offensive *Mission 2: Doughboys in Europe- Running out of food and supplies, Sgt. Rogers and his battalion strike a German artillery camp with their last remaining tank. *Mission 3: Not Out of the Woods Yet- 2nd Lt. Rogers advances quickly towards the Meuse. Canadian Campaign The shortest campaign in the game (2 missions), the Canadian one features the Battle of Vimy Ridge and Battle of Passchendaele. You play as Staff Sgt. Lewis Crane, who is seen in the British campaign. The first mission takes place during the Battle of Vimy Ridge. *Mission 1: Mortar Rain- After an artillery strike, Crane's regiment assault the German trenches. The second, and last, mission is set during the Second Battle of Passchendaele. *Mission 2: Mud Fields of Hell- Staff Sgt. Crane drives a Mark IV into the German lines. Bonus German Mission The mission "Devil's Advocate" is a bonus mission unlocked by beating the game. It features the German Army (odd for a Call of Duty game) fighting the Russians at the Battle of Tannenberg. You play as Pvt. Friederich Mann Weapons The country in brackets is the country of origin. Users for each gun vary. For example, French military uses some British weapons. Pistols *Webley Mark VI Revolver (British) *M1911 Pistol (American) *Mauser C96 (German) *Luger PO8 (German) *Nagant M1895 (Russian) Rifles *Lee-Enfield (British) *Martini-Henry (British) *Lee-Metford (British) *M1903 Springfield (American) *M1918 BAR (American) *Ross rifle (Canadian) *Gewehr 98 (German) *Gewehr 1888 (German) *Mosin-Nagant (Russian) *Lebel Model 1886 (French) *Berthier rifle (French) Machine Guns Except for the Chauchat and MP18, these are all mounted. *Lewis Gun (British) *Vickers Gun (British) *M1895 Colt-Browning (American) *Chauchat (French) *Hotchkiss M1914 (French) *Hotchkiss M1909 Benet-Mercie (French) *MG08 (German) *MP18 (German) Explosives *No 1 Grenade (British) *Model 24 Grenade (German) Miscelleanous *Kleinflammenwerfer (German, flamethrower) *Winchester Model 1897 (American, shotgun) *M7 Grenade Launcher (American, rifle grenade) Features The game has several WWI-era features. One was killstreaks, of which there are 3. *3 killstreak- Zeppelin recon *5 killstreak- Mortar bombardment *7 killstreak- Poison gas attack There are also Britsh Mark IV tanks in 2 missions. Trench warfare is an integral part of gameplay. The war's terrible conditions and casualties are reflected in the game's art style and cutscenes. Also seen is the desperaty for victory by each army. References/Trivia *There are several references to surrendering in the French campaign, alluding to their much lampooned surrender in World War II. *When your German squad leader Sgt. Klement shouts "this is our time!", it references this being the first time in the series you play as the Germans. *Also in the German campaign is the feature of much optimism compared to other campaigns. This is because German had the upper hand early, but ironically ended up losing the war. *There is a persistent rumour that Adolf Hitler makes an appearance as "Pvt. Hitler" in either the German campaign or as a killable enemy. This has not been proven. *Ironically, some characters make the reference to the fact WWI was called "The War to End All Wars". However, World War II was fought just 20 years later. *The Russian campaign also foreshadows the Russian Revolution. Category:FanFiction